Talk:M6D Personal Defense Weapon System
Ammo *halo the fall of reach pg. 178, .450 magnum The M6D is Fully Automatic It was not much used or well known, but it is. You can easily test it yourself if you own a working copy of Halo, or I believe it says in the manual of the original Halo that you can just hold down the trigger. Please stop editing this important, true fact about the M6D out of the article. How does the scope work How does the scope work on the pistol? I can see the scope at the front of the gun but how can he see through the scope if it's covered up at the back? user: Joshua 029 The scope is in the front of the pistol, and what is viewed through it link's up to the chief's HUD. 64.136.27.226 16:28, 28 April 2007 (UTC) *well although the scope of the pistol works like that in H:CE I imagine the covered up part can be lifted or removed after all you can't see through a scope through a visor and if you can it would very difficult so probably all scoped weapons have helmet link-ups like ODST helmets probably have the same feature Pistol Range The pistol range on the article said it shot around 130 meters, but I have confirmed kills with the M6D for around 250 meters. It's not luck I've done it lots of times -Slowpoke HUH? I faught the M6D HE Pistol was in halo:combat evolved. This says it was in halo2 and was also kown as the magnum. yet the other the M6C pistol page says the magnum of halo2 is a stripped down version of the M6D... Which is it!!! :The M6D Magnum is in Halo 1. A stripped-down version of it, the M6C Magnum, is in Halo 2. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 20:37, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::AOK. Its just i've neva heard the pistol in question being called the M6D Magnum '' I just call it the Pistol. It has never ever been referred to as a magnum pistol in the original game or manual. Please remove the "magnum" from the name. Only the M6C has been called that, probably to differentiate between the two.Justin Time 07:13, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Power how is it that the M6D apparently suffers no recoil and yet has a round that is bigger than an AR and a SMG? SpecOps ODST 19:29, 11 June 2007 (UTC) also, any one know's why the M6D is so powerfull, is it the bullet size or the high explosive compound used? The M6D suffers no climbing effect because it fires at such a slow rate of fire that its easy for the chief to reposition for each shot before he fires the next one. Its rounds are so powerful because both bullet size and its explosive nature.Justin Time 07:13, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Pistol replacement In the article it says that people were upset that the halo classic pistol was replaced with the crappier halo 2 pistol. I thought that the Halo classic pistol was replaced with the battle rifle http://electronics.howstuffworks.com/halo-rifle-pistol4.htm rate? there are 2 different fireing rates on this page. one says 3.5 and one says 2.1. Clarification on some issues. Again, to point some things out to user 64.131.177.2. *FACT: The M6D ''cannot kill 44 fully-shielded Elites with a full 132-round ammo supply. That would entail that it is possible to kill an Elite with three shots, which is impossible, even on Easy difficulty, where it takes no less than four shots to kill even a Minor Elite. On Normal difficulty, which is likely considered the "standard" difficulty, it takes no less than six shots to kill a Minor Elite, and eight shots to kill a Major Elite. This means that, at best, you can kill up to 22 Minor Elites or 16 Major Elites. This number will be even lower on higher difficulties and/or against Elite Zealots. *FACT: In terms of damage over time, the M6D is superior to even dual M6Cs. With a rate of fire of 3.5 rounds per second and taking three headshots to kill, the M6D can kill in under a second. However, the Magnum, which takes 13 headshots to kill (yet another fact I'd like to point out; it cannot kill in 12 shots) and has a rate of fire of about 6 rounds per second, requires a bit over a second to kill an enemy when dual wielded. Therefore, dual M6Cs would almost equal the M6D in terms of power, but to to its poor range, the M6D would easily outclass dual M6Ds at any range past point-blank. *Comments like "the pistol is the best weapon in the series" should not be stated as a matter of fact, as claims that something or the other is "the best" is a matter of opinion. This or any other article should reflect this, by adding modifiers such as "widely considered to be" to "the best." For example, "Weapon X is considered to be the best weapon by many players." Rtas Vadumee 01:46, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Bias? I think the M6D vs M6C Magnum section may seem more like a fan arguement than a profesional encyclopedia. but should it be revised or deleted?68.89.178.209 21:55, 25 July 2007 (UTC)iron maiden The pistol is not semi-auto It fires fully automatic, though only at 3.5 rounds/sec as opposed to the Assault Rifle's 15 rounds/sec. Also, the pistol is effective at up to 126 meters, any more and the bullets dissapear. Go test it for yourself. --User:MLG Cheehwawa Actually, it a select-fire weapon. You can fire in both semi-auto and full-auto modes. Semi-auto is more accurate, though. Rtas Vadumee 01:06, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Disadvantages of the M6D This is directed to the "new" user, who, like Shadowslayer117 before him, keeps removing certain parts of the "Disadvantages" section. In said section, it is stated that pistol is widely believed to be overpowered. In the interest of balance, I believe it is imperative to point out objections to said claim, i.e. that there weapons that are more powerful. Therefore, it must be stated that the sniper rifle, rocket launcher, and shotgun are all one-shot-kill weapons, making them all stronger than the pistol, which takes no less than three shots to kill a fully-shielded opponent. In particular, the shotgun and especially rocket launcher take far less skill than the pistol, which requires precision aiming to get the best results. Furthermore, the sniper rifle has an effectively infinite range in addition to its greater power, while the pistol has a maximum range of 123 meters. Therefore, the pistol is at a disadvantage to these weapons. If you can provide good reason to not include this content in the article, then feel free to post said reason here. Otherwise, don't remove it. End of line. Rtas Vadumee 01:06, 4 August 2007 (UTC) The strength of other weapons is not relevant if it can't do the ranges in general that the pistol does. 50 foot distance TSK anyone? So shut the frick up you moron. So I suppose having to dodge pistol idiots like yourself and getting within the 15 to even 5 foot diameter distance to instakill you with an RL or Shotgun isn't skill? Right. Thank GOD Halo 3 will fix these idiotic people who STILL think the pistol is balanced. ... Methinks someone has anger issues. Honestly, anyone who doesn't have the intellectual capacity to process a differing point of view, and not react with violent anger, doesn't deserve to exist. (some other guy said it better... but that's the gist). while this is clearly written months ago, I'll still comment. First, I'll look at the arguements. You speak of range, the first guy says, Rocket Launcher has infinite range, and much higher power. The Sniper Rifle definately has longer range, and great power. The shotgun is a close range weapon, so anyone trying to take on a person with a mid-range weapon using the shotgun is just not thinking. Second, the Battle Rifle and Carbine effectively fill the same exact role in Halo 2 and Halo 3. The only difference is they take a few more shots (BR is a little slower and takes 4 headshots, Carbine is faster and takes 7) so, at best the M6D is only slightly overpower. Third, what on earth does Halo 3 have to do with anything? cocking Trivia Every time you bring out the pistol you pull back the action. this should not be necessary if it has been done once. Spartan 107 20:38, 9 September 2007 (UTC)